


I Don't Want This Night to End

by Dirty_Pretty88



Series: Country Series [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Bonding, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Pretty88/pseuds/Dirty_Pretty88
Summary: He was a man from the country and he was a man from the city. He was a man with rough hands and he was a man with soft hands. They couldn’t be from worlds any more different than that. They cross paths and neither one of them want the night to end





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this tidbit had happened because I had gone through a phase of nothing but country songs, as well as, I had missed home a lot during this time of this writing. Originally, I wanted to start this as a high school one shot but, it didn’t exactly turn out to be the high school one shot I thought it would be.
> 
> It was thoroughly enjoyed by some of my past readers and so, I hope that new readers will enjoy.
> 
> I had started a chaptered fic that follows this but; it is far from being finished. I’ve only got five full chapters finished and have been working on the sixth for forever now. Eventually I’ll get around to finishing. Until then, though, I will only share this.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The sound of heavy machinery filled the hot afternoon air, the sound of men yelling over the loud engines, it just about drowned out his own personal troubled thoughts. He had been pulling long double shifts at his job, not only because he had no one to go home to, but, because he was trying to keep his mind off tonight. That was easier said than done for him.

It was his ten year class reunion and he didn’t want to go. Why they wanted to have it ten years from when they graduated, he had no fucking clue, but, he found the idea ridiculous. It was just a way for everyone to brag how successful they’ve become in their life. He had honestly didn’t want to go, not because of being embarrassed of what he now does in his life, but, because it was just plain fucking ridiculous.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he put his hand back on the levers in front of him and continued his job for the next two hours. In two hours, he could go home and do what he needed on his own farm and then sleep. Sleep, the thought sounded absolutely welcoming to him.

“Yo, Suzuki,” a faint call of his name sounded.

Turning his head slightly, he looked down at another man wearing a bright orange hard hat and grimaced. Looking away, he pushed his sunglasses back up, continued his motions for a moment longer, before putting the heavy machinery into a safe position and turned it off. Slowly, he got up from the cramped cab, stepped out and dropped to the ground five feet below.

“What, Takashima,” he found himself snapping, completely aware of what his friend was going to say next.

“You’re being sent home early, Suzuki,” the man grinned, tilting his hard hat up and giving a wink. “We’ve gotta party to get ready for.”

“Not going,” he growled softly, his gloved hands clenching tightly, turned abruptly and started walking away. “It’s fucking stupid to go.”

“Look,” the other started following only to stop and take immediate notice to the barely noticeable limp the other walked with. Giving the other a sad knowing smile, he quickly caught up, “I know ya don’t want to go, but, c’mon, free booze. At least go for the booze.”

“If I wanted free booze, I’d just go to my usual watering hole and flirt with the waitresses,” he shook his head in disbelief.

Removing the hard hat he wore, followed by his heavy gloves, he stepped into a cool condition trailer. Going straight towards a locker with his name on it, he removed the bright orange vest and hung it on a hook, doing his best to ignore the annoyed look of his friend. He set everything inside with a roll of his eyes as the man started talking again.

“Akira, will it be so bad to see a few high school buds and old teammates?”

Plopping down on the bench, he began to remove his heavy work boots, “no, I don’t want to see any of ‘em assholes.”

Sighing, Takashima slowly sat across from the other, staring at his best friend since middle school and he shook his head. Removing his hat, he ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks and shook his head, “Akira, it’s in the past, it was just a fucking game. Besides, you got hurt bad and that shouldn’t have happened. Everyone in this town knows that Shiroyama purposely let you-”

“Shut up,” Akira snapped.

“No,” Kouyou snapped right back. Narrowing his eyes, he stood, took one stride toward the other and yanked him up by the shirt, “he fucked up that game on purpose. He fucked up that game because you were always better than him and he hated that. That dick let you get hurt and because of that, you lost your chance at college football.”

“I said ‘shut up’ Kouyou!”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he lowered his voice, “he totally fucked up your knee and leg. I know he’s the reason you lost your chance and you’ve come to hate everything about high school, but, you’ve got to let it go man.”

Gripping the wrist clutching his shirt tightly, the man spoke warningly, “ya don’t need to remind me of that. I know what the hell happened during that game, Kouyou. I haven’t fucking forgot. I remember that game every fucking day of my life.”

“You have got to let it go,” the dirty blonde muttered. Patting the bleached blond on the shoulder, he smiled, “just come and say hi to everyone. You don’t have to stay all night, just come and see how everyone has been doing.”

Swallowing, he knew he was going to regret his words, but, his friend was right. So, taking a deep breath, he growled, “fine, I’ll fucking go.”

“Really!” he perked up excitedly.

“But,” Akira quickly held up a finger, an annoyed grimace, “one hour, got it. I’ll stay for one hour.”

“One hour,” the other agrees with a nod. “You won’t regret this.”

“I’m gonna regret this,” he muttered under his breath.

“And don’t forget to shave, Akira!” Kouyou called back.

Quickly changing out of the rest of his work clothes, Akira pulled over a white shirt, followed by a soft red and white button up plaid shirt and torn jeans. Pulling on another pair of dark brown scuffed boots, he reached atop his locker and grabbed a worn out baseball cap. Pushing hair back, taking a worn out military green bag off the ground and left.

Waving a rough callused hand towards his friend, he went to his Chevy pickup, pulled the door open and tossed the bag into the passenger seat. Hopping up into the cab, he slowly took out a cigarette and lit the end. Sitting there and staring at the bustle of others working for a few minutes, Akira finally leaned forward, started the engine and pulled out of the train yard.

Driving through the streets of his hometown, he smiled and waved to the people he knew. Slowly sucking on the end of the cigarette, the smoke drifting out the open window, Akira was content with still being here. While it wasn’t he had dreamed of back in high school, things had turned out verily well for him. He had a good job, the farm had been passed down to him and the crops were flourishing just fine.

Upon that thought, he hummed, “maybe he’s right.”

Flicking the finished butt out the window, he drove out of town and down the road. Turning onto a long dirt road, he pulled up to a house, turned the ignition off and sat there. A hand went to his right knee, giving it a squeeze.

Grunting the blonde took the bag and got out, tossing it onto his front porch. He had a few hours to take care of the farm, before he had to get ready for the reunion. Slipping another pair of worn out leather gloves on, he went straight to his chores.

Lifting a bale of hay easily, he effortlessly tossed it into the back of his truck. Turning and taking another, he did the same; and then, another bale. He got back into his truck and drove around the back of the house, a herd of cows and several horses waited impatiently for food.

It was a routine Akira didn’t tire of at all. It kept him fit.

After tossing the hay to the large mammals, he went up to the fence and leaned against the post, watching the beasts chew slowly. Licking his lips, he hopped up and swung a leg over, a horse taking a notice and made its way toward the blonde.

“Hey there, boy,” he muttered to the animal. Removing a glove, he scratched the horse on the ear, it nuzzling his leg. He smiled, “yeah, I know you wanted your oats, but, I’ve been spoiling you too much.”

The horse gave a loud snort, it making the blonde laugh. Sighing heavily, he jumped off the fence and continued with his work. By the time he had finished with everything, the sun was barely hanging above the tree line.

Yawning, he finally went into his house. Slipping his muddied dirtied boots off by the front door and went straight for the couch. Lying on the furniture with a flop, Akira went straight to sleep.

~*~*~

“Are you fucking kidding me?” a brunette frowned darkly, his eyes staring down the building in front of him. A dilapidated looking building that looked like it should have been bulldozed over years ago. And yes, he had a right to be overdramatic.

“It’s all this place has to offer, _sweetie_ ,” another man with jet black hair all but sneered the last word. Bending down and picking up a suitcase, he looked over his shoulder, “my parents don’t live in this god forsaken town anymore and no one else has the room.”

Groaning with annoyance, the brunette practically yanked his bag off the ground, “if I catch something, I’m breaking up with you and taking everything.”

“I’d like to see you try, Taka,” the taller of the two smirked.

“Why did I agree to come with you,” he snarled, following after the other. Looking around the parking lot, feeling like he was going to get gunned down any moment, “I’m positive I don’t have this much love for you.”

“You little bitch,” the man stopped, glaring at the shorter.

“You little pussy,” Taka grinned, pushing past his boyfriend.

After checking into the cheap motel, Taka began to go through his bag. They had little time to get ready and be at his boyfriend’s high school. He didn’t understand how he had gotten dragged along, but, somehow, he ended up on the plane with Yuu. Six hours and forty five minutes later, here he was in a town, with the population of at little over two hundred people.

“What the hell was I thinking,” he muttered darkly, pulling out a pair of nice pressed pants and shirt.

“Quit your fucking bitching Taka!” Yuu suddenly yelled from the bathroom.

“Oh fuck off, princess,” the brunette yelled back. Beginning to remove his clothing, folding up his others, he continued to rant, “This is your fucking class reunion. I shouldn’t even fucking be here, it’s fucking ridiculous!”

“Say ‘fuck’ one more time,” the other laughed.

“I’m serious Yuu,” the man walked toward the bathroom and leaned against the frame. Frown deepening, he sighed, “you’re only here to show off what isn’t yours.”

The black haired man’s face darkened upon the declaration and he growled, “what the fuck does that mean?”

“Exactly as it sounds,” Taka sneered. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirked, “don’t forget Yuu baby, I’m the one who raked in all the money. If it wasn’t for this pretty face of mine, I wouldn’t have gotten that contract with the modeling agency. It makes me wonder why I even stayed with you in the first place.”

The elder’s face scrunched up with fury, his fists tightened and without a second, he punched the brunette in the gut. Smirking as the man coughed and gasped out in surprise, dropping to his knees, clutching his stomach. Yuu delivered a hard kick to Taka’s chest, knocking the breath out of him.

“You little bitch,” he growled, going to a knee, “if I hadn’t introduced you to that agent, you’d still be pulling double shifts at that café to pay for rent.” Taking the other by the face firmly, he lowered his voice threateningly, “now, you’ll be a good little shit and you’ll stop your fucking complaining, understand?”

Looking up just as the other shut the bathroom door, Taka growled, “bastard.”

~*~*~

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, Akira ran a hand through his still damp hair. He still felt a little tired, but, it was enough to get him through an hour. All he had to do was put up with familiar faces for one hour and he can come back home to sleep.

Turning his attention to his reflection, he smoothed a hand along his jaw, feeling the fine hair growing. Contemplating wither he should shave or not. It seemed like a useless thing to do, considering that it would be grown out by tomorrow. Maybe he should just grow a beard?

Chuckling at the thought, he reached over, took the razor and shaving cream. Running the hot water, he started the process of shaving. Akira didn’t doubt that everyone was going to be dressed up their best, he was going in his regular clothes, but, he might as well make himself presentable.

Finishing quickly, he ran his hand along his jaw once more. Satisfied with the results, he went back to his room, reached into the closet and grabbing any one of his shirt. Pulling the light grey flannel over his shirt, he went through the closet once more, grabbing a pair of dark brown harness cowboy boots.

Going back to his bed, he pulled on slightly torn, faded out wrangler jeans, the boots immediately following. Tucking the jeans inside, he glanced to the alarm clock. He was running slightly late, but, he didn’t care.

Giving himself a look over, he left the room. Taking his keys, wallet, watch and his worn out hat from the coffee, he was out the door. Getting out to his trunk, Akira grabbed the pack of cigarettes he kept inside and found it empty.

Groaning, he started up his truck, mumbling, “Kouyou can bitch all he wants for me being late, but, I need my cigs.”

Walking into the small gas station, Taka huffed.  The gas station looked like the one you’d see in the horror movies and the attendant would be gutted or turn out to be the killer. The fluorescent lights overhead were buzzing hauntingly; the floor was filthy and scraped all to hell. He was also positive that behind the gas station, there was nothing but woods and fields; so much for getting away.

How anyone could live a town like this was beyond him. He wasn’t a small town boy, he was born in the city and he preferred the city. Despite the crime rate being higher than the small town, Taka would prefer to be mugged on the street to being mugged on a deserted road. At least his body would be found quickly.

Going to the cooler, his hazel eyes went over his choices of beverages. Soda, juices, heavily caffeinated drinks; the model grimaced. Yanking one of the doors opened, he reached in and took a water bottle.

Jumping when he heard the jingle of the door, announcing another customer, the brunette tiptoed to look over the racks of junk food. The only thing he saw was the green hat the person wore and a little bit of blonde that peeked out beneath. In that moment, all Taka could think was, if he gets away, his would be killer is a blonde with a horrible, dirty puke green looking hat.

“Excuse me,” a voice spoke up right beside Taka, making him squeak in shock and jump a foot off the ground.

Head snapping towards the man who had spoke and who was also wearing the hat, the brunette snapped, “What the hell are you looking at; what do you want?”

Akira’s eyes widened by the tone of the man’s voice and then, he frowned, “I’d like to get past ya midget. I’d try and step over ya, but, I’m afraid that you’d-”

“Fuck you,” Taka bristled, tightening his hold on the bottle, “you inbred piece of shit. Get out of my way!”

“What is it with ya city folks always talking about inbreeding?” he muttered, stepping aside to let the man pass. Tilting his head so he could get a look at the other from beneath the brim of his hat, “ya’ll have some kind of fetish with inbreeding?”

“No, I do not!” the brunette screeched unconsciously. Realizing he had acted childishly, he retorted with a wave of his hand, “I blame the media.”

“Well, I blame the God complexes ya’ll have,” Akira snorted.

“I do not have a God complex, you backwater-flannel wearing-incompetent redneck!”

Chuckling, the blonde tilted his head, “that the best ya got?”

“You know what,” Taka growled through clench teeth, “you aren’t even worth the insults.”

“Same goes for ya,” he gave another chuckle. Turning and going the cooler, he pulled a Coke from the shelf, walking past the shorter male, Akira gave a smirk, “and ya have a good night there, Mister Shrimp.”

“It’s Takanori,” he found himself blurting out with a roll of his eyes.

Stopping abruptly at the words, the farmer turned to the other with a slightly confused look. Blinking, he was pretty sure the man had just given his name but, they were complete strangers. No doubt he was one of his classmates significant other, especially with how well dressed the man was. So, with a sigh, he turned back to introduce himself.

Switching the soda bottle to his left hand, the blonde held out his right, “Akira.”

Eyeing the outstretched hand skeptically, Taka slowly reached out and took it, “nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, sure you are,” the elder snickered, giving the smaller hand a quick squeeze. Cocking a brow, he gave one more chuckle, “ya have some very pretty woman hands.”

Hand being released, the brunette watched the other go back to the counter. The attendant having finally appeared, no doubt from his and other’s little encounter and then, Akira’s words finally reached his brain and growled. He did **_not_** have woman hands.

Just as Akira climbed back into his truck, his cell rung; cursing under his breath, he knew it was Kouyou. Flipping the phone open, he kept the device at a distance, “I just stopped to grab me some smokes. I’m right down the street.”

“You better be,” the other practically snarled, faint music and voices could be heard in the background. “You should have been here twenty minutes ago Akira, you fucking said you were going to be here. All the guys are waiting on ya.”

“I’m on my way,” he snapped, “Jesus, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“I’m counting the seconds you thick headed-”

Snapping the device shut, he groaned. It didn’t take rocket scientist to know that his coworker slash friend was drunk off his ass. All he could think was, it was going to be a long night and thank God it was the weekend.

When he had pulled into the school parking lot, Akira had sat in the truck and stared at the football field. He could hear the cheering of the entire town, the cheering of his father, the whistle, the coach. He could hear it all and then, he could hear that sound that had been the result of his injury.

Biting down his lip, he could still remember the pain that followed. It was beyond horrible. He wouldn’t want to wish that kind of pain on anyone, except one person. The one person that had practically hoped it would happen.

Placing a hand atop his knee, he gave it a rub. The rehab had been tough and there were so many times he just wanted to give up. His parents wouldn’t let him though, it didn’t matter though; he lost his chance at winning state and playing college football.

Taking his hat off, Akira looked at the entrance of the gym. The door opening as people went in; he could make out the bodies of classmates he had long lost touch with. Finally, swallowing the uneasy feeling, he slipped the hat back on and got out.

As soon as he had walked in, Kouyou had swung an arm over his shoulder, shoved a cold beer into his hand and began to drag him around the gym. Faking a smile as he met old teammates was verily easy. He had done it most of his life, so, he practically mastered it.

“So, what do you do now, Akira?” one of his old teammates asked.

“I work heavy machinery,” he answered simply.

“Oh yeah?” another looked surprised, “like bulldozers and stuff?”

“Pretty much,” he took a quick drink from the bottle.

“That sounds like an easy job,” a shorter one quipped jokingly.

Laughing softly, Akira shrugged, “only if ya know what you’re doing, if ya don’t, ya might just end up hurting someone or looking for a new job.”

“Yeah, it’s not as easy as it looks,” Kouyou piped up.

“What about you?”

“Me?” the dirty blonde asked, getting a nod in return. The man looked to the blonde beside him, slapping him on the shoulder just as he tried to take a drink of his beer, “we work together, I’m like his boss.”

“Ya get paid less than me though,” he chuckled, returning the slap to the other on the shoulder.

“Would you look at that,” someone suddenly said, “well, I’ll be damned, it’s Yuu. I had hoped the fucker wouldn’t show. In fact, I’m surprised as shit to see him here.”

One of the other’s gave a whistle, “well lookie at him, all spiffed up and shit.”

Tensing upon that name, Akira looked over his shoulder, sure enough, at the entrance stood the man. Fist clenching tightly, his dark brown eyes narrowed in loathing. He had hoped that that man wouldn’t show, because if he did, Akira had promised himself he’d beat the other into a pulp. He wasn’t going to hold back either.

“Hey,” Kouyou put a hand to the tense shoulder, “don’t do it, Akira. I know you want to, but, don’t.”

Tapping his finger against the brown bottle in hand, he muttered, “I swear, if he even says one word to me, I’m knocking his fucking teeth out.”

“Fair enough,” his friend chuckled. Reaching down, taking the empty bottle and getting another beer, he smiled, “here have another. Let’s just keep the peace and have a good time.”

“Who’s that pretty little thing on his arm?”

Snorting, Akira took a swig of the bottle, “ya saying our very own team slut is married?”

“Or something,” one of the guys laughed, nudging the side of another man. “Like damn, seriously look at how pretty they are.”

Setting the bottle on the bar, the blonde turned in his seat to take a gander at the person. Shocked by who he saw with Yuu; it was the man from the gas station. The guy was with Yuu. What the hell did he say his name was again? Akira hadn’t really bothered to put it to memory; he had thought the guy was just passing through.

“He’s definitely from the city,” Kouyou chuckled, nudging the blonde in the rib. “Sure is a pretty thing, ain’t he?”

Grimacing after they had walked into the gym, Taka huffed. Because one moment, Yuu was beside him and the next, the man had disappeared in the throng of people. The man had just left him all alone, didn’t say a word. Now he was stuck in a crowd of people he did not know.

“Fuck, I need a drink,” he muttered, going towards what seemed to be the bar. Taking one of the empty stools, he sat down and asked, “What do you have to drink other than beer?”

“Just about anything you can think of,” the bartender replied.

“I’d like a martini please,” the brunette’ requested politely, while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Make it filthy, please.”

While the alcoholic beverage was being quickly made, Taka straightened and turned around to try to spot his boyfriend. It proved to be difficult. He didn’t know what to do to pass his time, except sit and drink.

“That fucking asshole,” he cursed softly.

Turning back around as the plastic martini container was set down, he groaned. This was his first time to one of these events, mostly because he would never attend his own. The brunette had made more enemies than friends in his high school days.

“Hey there,” someone suddenly slid up next to the brunette.

Frowning, Taka looked up to a find a very handsome dirty blonde. He eyed the man cautiously before forcing a smile, “is there something I can help you with?”

“I know for a fact you’re not a classmate,” the man started with a soft chuckle. Sitting atop the empty stool, he held his hand out, “I’m Kouyou by the way. I saw ya come in with Yuu Shiroyama. What’s a pretty little thing like you doing with the likes of him?”

Laughing at the forwardness of the man, Taka took the hand, giving it a quick squeeze and dropped it. Taking his beverage he gave a shrug, “I ask that question myself all the time.”

“I like you,” Kouyou suddenly laughed, slapping the brunette on the shoulder. Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, he gave a jerk of his thumb, “why dontcha come and hang with Yuu’s old teammates until he pops back up from the underworld.”

Perking up at the invitation, he gave a look over to where the man pointed. There were about six guys there, surrounding someone else, he couldn’t tell. It would be better than sitting here all by himself and it would give him a chance to learn something about Yuu.

“Sure,” he smiled; grabbing his martini and hopping off the stool.

“Cool,” Kouyou stood, leading the brunette over, he asked, “I’m sorry, what was ya name?”

“It’s Takanori Matsumoto,” he replied.

“Hey guys, this Takanori,” the dirty blonde introduced the model to the group of men. All of them giving the man a wave and a hello, Kouyou began saying everyone’s names, “That’s John, Billy-”

The model immediately zoned out the rest of the names, because there was no point in remembering any of them, especially when he was never coming back. So, he acted polite, gave each of them a smile and wave of his hand. Each and every one of the guys had been football players.

“And that grumpy looking ass there,” Kouyou pointed straight ahead of him, “he was a our star quarterback back in the day; he was our team captain and we still treat him-”

“Shut up, Kouyou.”

That voice. Taka immediately recognized the voice belonging to the guy from the gas station. He scowled, went straight up to the guy and huffed, “I do not have womanly hands.”

Blinking in surprise, the face of the brunette in his face scrunched up in annoyance, he burst out laughing. Each of his friends looked to one another, confused by what was happening in front of them, but, catching that the two had apparently met.

Catching his breath, Akira leaned against the counter, “no, you have woman hands. They’re small, soft and just… not hands a man should have at all.”

“He’s got a point,” Kouyou spoke up in thought. Giving the brunette a small smile, “you do have really soft hands and they are on the small side.”

“Screw you guys,” Taka rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I’m sure the ladies would love your soft hands,” the hat wearing blonde chuckled behind his hand.

“Well, then I’m sure I’m going to break a few hearts,” the brunette replied, backing off from Akira. All eyes were suddenly on him the moment he had said that and he felt a little embarrassed and he shrugged, “I don’t-exactly swing that way.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed,” Akira retorted with a roll of his own eyes, “that’s exactly why you showed up with your ass of a boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” he kept himself from screeching.

“Akira, c’mon,” Kouyou sighed.

“What the hell does that mean?”

One of the other guys put a hand on Taka’s shoulder, chuckling, “there’s just bad blood between those two, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, lookie here,” Yuu suddenly walked up to the group, a smirk. His dark eyes where set on the blonde wearing the John Deere green hat. Laughing, he crossed his arms over his chest and switched his footing, “if it isn’t our very own washed up star quarterback.”

“Fuck off, Yuu,” Kouyou snapped to defend his friend. “We just wanna have a good time.”

“And his own personal cheerleader,” he looked the dirty blonde up and down.

“Can’t believe after all these years, you’re still gloating about getting Akira hurt,” one of their other friends growled, fists clenching tightly at his sides.

“He fucking deserved it,” Yuu replied smartly. Eyes narrowing on the man who yet to say a word, he sneered, “thinking he was all bad and shit. Thinking that he was above us, I’m fucking glad that you got your leg fucked up.”

Taka’s eyes widened at the proud spoken words of his boyfriend and he snapped, “What the fuck Yuu!”

“Fuck,” one of the others growled, “you’re still a fucking dick. Just leave it alone, Yuu; because of you, we didn’t win state.”

“Yeah, you fucked up our senior year.”

“I did you all a favor,” he snapped at them. Looking each one of his old teammates in the eyes, he smiled at them, “you all know that the only one who would have gotten a full ride would have been mister star quarterback and the rest of us would have-”

“Who fucking cares,” the one named John threw his hands up, “what mattered is you fucked up our last fucking game of the year!”

“Yeah, not only did you fuck up Akira’s chance at college football, you fucked up my chance at college too! Coach thought I was part of it. The fucking scouts didn’t even want me after you pulled that shit!”

“You sucked as a receiver anyways, Michael,” Yuu snorted.

Clenching his fist tightly, Akira had enough of Yuu trying to put everyone down. Standing up, he pushed Takanori aside who seemed too shocked and confused by what was going on. Stalking straight up to the taller, raising a fist and threw it right into the man’s face.

Yuu was too stunned to react to the situation as another fist landed against his jaw and he went to the floor. The surrounding men cheered Akira’s actions on and laughed at the raven haired man. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, glaring up at the other towering over him, thinking that he was going to gloat but he didn’t say anything.

In a flash, the blonde stepped over the other and walked away, while Takanori stood thunderstruck by what had happened. In fact, he didn’t know what to do. First thing would be he should help Yuu off the floor but he couldn’t bring himself to do it for some reason.

“I should have let Akira beat your ass the moment he saw you,” Kouyou cackled. He then turned to the brunette, shrugging his shoulders, “sorry about your boyfriend. Like the guys said, it’s just bad blood between them.”

“Yuu let that guy get hurt; intentionally let him get hurt?”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, “yeah. This asshole purposely let three of the defense linemen through. It caught Akira off guard and in a bad position. It’s a miracle that he’s even able to walk after that.”

Yuu who had gotten off the floor and was cupping his face, hissed, “You were right about coming, Taka. We shouldn’t have come here; this was a waste of my fucking time. Let’s get out of here.”

“I absolutely knew how much of an asshole you are Yuu, but,” pausing, Taka shook his head with disbelief. Eyes glanced to the door the other left through and then back to his boyfriend, he glared, “I can’t believe that you were always like this. How could you let someone get hurt like that? How could you do that to someone? It was fucking high school!”

“He deserved it,” Yuu spat.

“Well you deserve this,” the brunette growled. Storming up to the man and punching him in the stomach with all he had, “we’re through. I’ve had it with you and your bullshit. **_You_** were a mistake.”

Turning on his heels, the brunette walked away. Pushing the gym doors open harshly, Taka stormed through the parking lot, only to stop and realize that Yuu still had the keys to the rental car. Kicking at the dirt, he yelled, “motherfucker!”

Taking a deep breath to calm down, he looked around; maybe someone could give him a ride back to the motel. But then, how would he get to the airport in the town over? Again, he cursed himself; he did not think this through. Why the hell had he let that fucker convince him in coming here?

Suddenly, the sound of vehicle starting up got his attention. Head snapping up, he spotted the red beat up Chevy and he ran towards it quickly. Going to the driver’s side and banged on the window desperately, it startling the person inside.

“Wait, wait!” he yelled, glad when the window was rolled down. His smile falling slightly when he saw it was the blonde; Taka’s mouth went dry.

“What?” the man snapped.

Licking his lips, he glanced back to the school and then back to the blonde, he asked meekly, “I-um… could you give me a ride to the motel, please?”

Akira blinked at request and he spoke a question of his own, “what about your boyfriend.”

Giving the man a cheeky smile, Taka shrugged, “what boyfriend?”

Again caught surprised, he watched as the other walked around the truck and let himself into the cab. The brunette looking a little too comfortable in his truck, Akira grimaced, “I didn’t even give you an answer.”

“I know you will,” he looked up with a smile. Taka spoke in a fake country accent, “I know ya’ll country boys are gentlemen.”

Snorting, the blonde sighed, “Whatever city boy and I do not sound like that.”

“Just a little bit,” the brunette laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a man from the country and he was a man from the city. He was man with rough hands and he was a man with soft hands. They couldn’t be from worlds any more different than that. They cross paths and neither one of them want the night to end

They had sat in silence since they left the high school parking lot. Neither one of the men really wanted to take the initiative to say anything about the earlier events that had happened. Luckily it was short silence; it taking less than seven minutes to get to the motel and Akira pulled up right outside the door. The brunette wrestled with the seatbelt for a minute, before finally freeing himself.

Hopping out, he suddenly turned and questioned, “How late does the bus run through?”

“It doesn’t come back until tomorrow at noon,” he answered.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he asked another question, “How long will it take to walk to the town over?”

“Why?” he asked slowly, confused by the question.

“You don’t expect me to sit here and wait for that asshole to show up do you? I mean, I did just break up with him after you kicked his ass, so,” the brunette drawled, waiting for an answer.

“It’s about three hours,” Akira answered, still a little dumbfounded.

“Alright,” the man hummed in thought, “thank you for the ride.”

Just as the door shut, Akira quickly leaned over and rolled the window down, “wait, it ain’t exactly the best idea to walk at night; especially this late.”

“I don’t have a lot of options right now,” Taka shrugged. Reaching into his pocket, he took the spare key from his pocket, “I have nowhere else to go and I don’t know anyone who’ll be kind of enough to let a stranger stay the night.”

“Stay with me for the night,” the blonde offered suddenly. Making sure the truck was park, he scooted into the passenger seat, “I’ve got an extra room and it is definitely better than staying here. First thing in the morning, I can take you to the airport.”

Taken back by the offer, the model scratched his head. Any place other than this would be better and the blonde did offer to take him to the airport. Biting his lip, he looked back at the man with a nod, “yeah, just let me grab my things.”

That’s what Akira did. Scooting back to the driver side, he waited for his guest. It taking the other a few minutes and he was putting his bag in the back and sliding back into the cab of the truck. Once more, he pulled out of a parking lot with the brunette sitting beside him.

They went through the rest of the town once more, going straight through and they were then surrounded by fields. Taka than began to assume the worst about the blonde, especially when the man turned onto a dirt road. The bumpy ride making his stomach tie into knots and he believed he was going to get strangle.

Casting a quick glance at the driver, he asked nervously, “you live out here?”

Akira chuckled, “where else would we be going?”

Pouting, Taka turned back out the window, his eyes spotting the porch light of a two story country house. He had originally pictured a double wide trailer to be the home of the man, but once again, he was proven wrong. Although, his assumption about the smell of animals and other things he had been right about, nonetheless, the image was beautiful.

“You were expecting a double wide,” the blonde cocked a brow.

“No,” the brunette quickly answered, a tinge of a blush, “of course not.”

“If you say so,” the man climbed out the truck.

Doing the same, the model quickly grabbed his bag and followed the taller onto the porch as the door was unlocked. The man letting him in first, Taka looked about the decorated home; pictures hung from the walls, a few mirrors, and a large bookcase. It had a very warm homey feeling to it.

“I’ll show you the room,” Akira spoke up, slipping his boots off.

“Are those comfortable at all?”

Eyes falling on the boots thoughtfully, he shrugged, “if you know what to look for in a pair of boots.”

Humming at the answer, Taka clutched the bag as they went up the stairs. Following the homeowner without a word, he was led to a small bedroom that was kept verily clean. The pillows looked absolutely soft and the mattress itself looked as if it could swallow a person whole.

“Where’s the Misses?” he questioned unknowingly.

“There is no misses,” the man replied, leaning against the frame. “The bathroom is right down the hall, if you need anything, just give a holler.”

“You got anything strong to drink?”

“Whiskey and scotch,” was the dry reply.

“What do you do for fun around here?” the shorter cocked a brow, not ready for the silence that would follow.

Smirking, Akira shrugged, “I’m sure it’s nothing you’d ever do. It would require you to get your hands dirty.”

“Try me,” Taka turned to the man confidently.

“Pig wrestling,” he replied with a grin. Chuckling when the smile left the face of the brunette, “I told you it was something you’d never do.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that,” the man turned away. Unzipping his bag, he dug through it, pulling out clothes to sleep in. When he turned to go to the bathroom, he found the blonde still standing there, it making him frown, “what?”

“Nothing,” he pushed off the frame and went back downstairs.

After cleaning himself up and changing clothes, Taka found himself downstairs and his host was nowhere to be found. Peeking into the kitchen, still no blonde but he did spot a bottle of whisky with a clean empty glass beside it. Quickly going to the table, he poured himself a glass and took a drink. It was strong whiskey, burning his nose and throat.

Coughing, he went about the home. Feeling uncomfortable with being left alone, he went out onto the porch. The truck was just as where they had left it, so, he went around the house. The barn was lit up brightly and music could be heard coming from the structure.

Curious of what the blonde could be doing, he stepped off the porch, going straight towards the building. He peeked through the door, finding the blonde in a dirtied tank, leaning over a green tractor. Taka’s mouth dropped open; the man’s arms flexing in the faint light did wonders for him down south.

Shaking his head of his perverted thoughts, he cleared his throat, “hey, I hope you don’t mind if I helped myself to a glass of your whiskey.”

“That’s what the glass I left out for ya was for,” the host replied, still focused on what he was doing.

Going to the tractor, the brunette eyed the machine and then, he climbed up into the seat. Making himself comfortable, he leaned onto the steering wheel, trying to get a peek at what the man was doing. Deeming that he was unable to get a good look, he sat back and took another drink of the potent alcohol.

Coughing as the liquid burned his throat, he scrunched up his nose, “holy shit.”

“What,” Akira lifted his head.

“This is fucking strong,” Taka gave another cough to clear his throat, “I think I’m already starting to get a buzz.”

Chuckling, the man leaned back down, “it’s homemade. A friend of mine makes it for a living, gives me a bottle every now and then.”

“Like moonshine?” he asked, taking a much smaller sip of the whiskey.

“Only this is legal.”

Not questioning further, Taka sat back and watched the man work diligently. It was like that for nearly an hour, neither of them speaking. Suddenly putting away his tools, Akira looked up at the brunette, questioning, “Where ya’ll from anyways?”

Snapping out of his daze, Taka blinked, “oh, uh-I’m from back east.”

“I figured that,” Akira retorted, cleaning his hands off, “what city?”

“New York.”

“How did a big city boy like you, meet up with Shiroyama?”

Chuckling bitterly, the model took another drink of his whiskey. Swirling the liquid a bit, he hummed, “it was two years ago. I worked in a café, he and I’m assuming a business partner came in and well… things just happened from there.”

“Things?” the blonde leaned against his tractor, staring at the man expectantly.

“He came into the café more, each time meeting with someone. Long story short, him and another one of his clients or whatever came in. The guy was an agent for a modeling agency, he liked the way I looked and offered me sort of an audition,” he muttered the last part, recalling the day well. Tilting the rest of the alcohol back with a hiss, he grimaced.

“So, basically,” Akira cut in, climbing up onto the front of the tractor, “Yuu saw you as his own personal cash cow.”

Scowling at being referred as such, he nodded, “I guess so.”

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere,” he said offhandedly.

Brows furrowing, the model drawled, “recognized me how?”

“Just because I live in the in the country, doesn’t mean I don’t know what goes on in the outside world.” The elder rolled his eyes, tossing a magazine up to the man, were sure enough, Taka’s face lit up in surprise. It was a men’s magazine with his face splattered across the front.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” Taka apologized sincerely, staring down at the flimsy book.

“It’s fine.”

Leaning back in the seat, hazel eyes couldn’t help but go over the flawless physic of the blonde in front of him. Mouth salivating at the way Akira’s taut tan skin stretched over those muscles, the way they flexed with slight movements. The man was definitely a woman’s dream come true. He was just as a man should be.

Not knowing if it was the alcohol finally kicking in, Taka climbed up onto the tractor, carefully making his way towards the man. Eyes locked, he saw the way Akira’s narrowed with curiosity and uneasiness of what was happening. And when he was right in front of the man, he leaned into the space of the blonde and pressed his lips against the unresponsive pair.

Quickly grabbing the brunette by the shoulders, Akira frowned, “what the hell are ya doing?”

“Kissing you?” he answered cautiously.

“Sorry,” he pushed the man away and slid off the tractor, “I don’t swing that way. Ya a nice and guy and all, Takanori; but, it’s not happening.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, he gave a nod. Carefully jumping off the machine, he shrugged, “I guess it was stupid. No offense, you aren’t exactly my type either.”

“You ever play hoops?” the blonde changed the subject, going towards the back of the barn. He bent over and grabbed a basketball, “promise ya won’t get hurt or break a nail.”

Takanori blinked in total shock of the blonde totally rejecting him and then turning around to invite him into game of basketball; talk about a nice guy. Although, a part of him wondered if this was some kind of game to the country man; maybe even a form of pity.

“So, how ‘bout it? Know how to play?”

“I might be a city boy,” Taka started, following the other out the door, “but, I know what basketball is.”

Smiling as the other started dribbling the ball; the model took sudden notice to the way the elder moved. It was barely distinct, but, there was slight limp to the way he walked. Although, the next thing Taka knew, the man had slipped by him quickly and did a hook shot, the ball dropping through the hoop.

Eyes widening at how quickly the man had moved past him, he chuckled, “well, you’re definitely going to give me a run for my money.”

“Better believe it,” Akira grinned boyishly.

Striding up to the blonde, he laughed as the other held it over his head. Jumping and knocking the ball from hand, Taka dribbled it around the other. Dodging the hand that stretched out towards him, slipping around and doing his own hook shot, making it with a gleeful laugh.

They played on the concrete court for an hour. They mostly messed around as they did, just like they had been friends their entire life. An easy bond grew between them as they continued with their game.

When they finally decided it was enough of running circles around one another, Akira showed Taka to the horse stall. The brunette took an immediate liking to the horses, petting their smooth coats and playing with their mains. The farmer couldn’t help but like the way those hazel eyes lit up with joy of being so up close to the animals; it brought a smile to his face. Finally, he showed the man up to the loft of the barn.

Sitting back on the bale of alfalfa, Akira looked out in thought. He was surprised with the events of the day, especially finding himself in the company of a total stranger. It made him realize how lonely he felt about being here on his own.

As if the other read his thoughts, Taka asked quietly, “do you like living on your own?”

Brown eyes falling on the blade of dried alfalfa, he stuck it in the corner of his mouth. Thinking on the question and the words, a soft hum, “not really, I guess.”

“Why aren’t you married?” the questioned popped out of his mouth.

Chuckling at the words, Akira leaned back, hands behind his head, “guess I just hadn’t found the right person.”

“No high school sweetheart?” Taka again let the question pop without thought.

Frowning, he looked to the other, finding him staring out the barn, an almost lost look. Chewing slightly on the end of grass in his mouth, he replied, “No, I was busy with school to even bother looking for a **_sweetheart_** as ya call it.”

Finally breaking eye contact with the dark night horizon, the brunette added, “And football.”

Eyes falling to his boots, Akira nodded, “that too.”

“Was it really that important to you?”

Head snapping up, his eyes narrowed. It was an innocent question, Akira knew that but it didn’t stop it from scratching at old wounds. Swallowing the uneasiness, he gave a heavy sigh, “I wouldn’t expect a city boy like ya to understand.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Taka nodded, picking a strand of alfalfa off the wood floor. Twirling it between his fingers, he huffed, “but, it wouldn’t hurt to at least talk about it, would it?”

“No, it wouldn’t,” the farmer gave a shake of his head. A small smile forming on his lips, he looked back outside, “but, there wouldn’t be a point in telling ya.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Ya ain’t from here,” he faced the brunette, “therefore, it’s pointless.”

Grimacing, he gave a roll of his eyes, annoyed, “you are a stubborn guy. But, I guess it would be pretty pointless telling someone you don’t even know something so personal.”

“Exactly,” Akira agreed.

Sighing with his host’s stubbornness, Taka glanced at the watch on his wrist; it was nearly two in the morning. They had been just sitting mostly in silence, it wasn’t an awkward silence and it was a verily comfortable silence.

Cocking his head, he gazed at the profile of Akira. The man was a little rough around the edges, but, he was a definite gentleman. And while he didn’t make six figures like the men in New York, he seemed to be doing very well for himself. He had a home, he was able to feed himself every day, clothe himself.

The man’s kindness shown through his eyes; his passion was practically shown through every pore on his body. He didn’t give off the vibe of being a selfish man, but, Taka could see he was a deeply wounded man. Also, the flannel shirts and tight wrangler jeans fit the other. It showed his character really well.

Gazing out at the farm, Taka leaned his chin on his knee, unconsciously muttering, “it’s just my luck you’re straight as a fucking-”

“Whatcha saying?”

Becoming red in the face, he shook his head wildly, vomiting the words fretfully, “nothing! I was just saying I should probably get to bed! Yeah, th-that’s it! I got to get to bed! I’ve got a long flight back to New York.”

“Yeah, ya right,” Akira muttered looking down at his own watch, “what time is ya flight?”

Pursing his lips in thought, not noticing the intense gaze of the other, he hummed, “it’s at noon.”

“That gives us nice bit of sleep,” the blonde stood and stretched.

Leaning back on his hands, Taka spoke up thoughtfully, “it’s so nice out. I really don’t want to go back inside.”

Surprised with the words of the other, Akira scratched his head, “are ya saying you want to sleep out here? Well, that’s something I never thought I’d hear that from you.”

“Why,” he faced the standing man, again using the fake accent, “is it ‘cause I’m a city boy?”

“No, not at all; I’ll getcha some blankets,” he laughed, going to the ladder.

Walking into the house, Akira stopped. He couldn’t explain it but it felt nice having the feisty brunette around. He honestly felt disappointed the other would be leaving in the morning. This would be the only night to spend with him and they’d go back to their separate worlds.

Sighing, he went up the stairs, pulling out extra blankets. Might as well make the best of this night, despite how much he wished it didn’t end. It was like he had found someone who completed and understood him in some way.

Feeling the vibration against his thigh, Taka pulled his cell out. Not all that surprised to find it was a text from Yuu. Swiping his thumb over the screen, he pulled up the message, snorting at what was typed.

‘ _Baby, where are you? I’m sorry about everything. I’ll change, for you. Please, just call me_.’

Although, when he read it a second time, he felt sorry for him. Yuu had lived in someone’s shadow most of his life, but, what he had done couldn’t be forgiven. He had ruined a great achievement for more than just one person. It just couldn’t be forgiven and forgotten.

Jumping at the sound of heavy boots on the ladder, he quickly hid the device. Going to help the blonde with the blankets, he smiled, “thanks.”

“No problem,” the man returned the smile, “it’s been forever since I’ve slept out here; since I was at least ten.”

“You’re staying out here too?”

“Why not,” the blonde laid out one of the blankets. “Like ya said, it’s a nice night.”

Licking his lips, Taka looked down at the blankets. Noticing the way the man was laying it out, he asked nervously, “Are we sharing or something? I thought that-”

“Just because I don’t swing that way doesn’t mean I’m automatically a homophobe,” Akira muttered softly, putting down one last blanket. Plopping down on the makeshift bed, he kicked off his boots and laid back, “don’t assume things about a person.”

“I wasn’t,” the model shook his head, kneeling on the edge.

Making room on the blankets, Akira removed his green hat and laid back. Slipping his hands beneath his head, he stared up at the roof of the barn, mind completely blank of thoughts. The crickets chirped throughout the barn, creating a song of their own. But, the person at his feet didn’t move from his spot.

Lifting his head, he gave a soft laugh, “I ain’t gonna bite ya, y’know.”

“It’s just unexpected,” the brunette shrugged, “y’know… after I kind of… kissed you and then, got shot down in a blazing fire of humiliation.”

“I see ya what ya mean,” he laughed again, scratching the back of his neck.

Fidgeting with his hands for a moment, he finally made himself more comfortable beside the other’s legs. Beating back the blush when the other chuckled softly, he pouted slightly and looked away. He sat in silence with a complete stranger, trying to think of a good conversation starter.

Looking about the barn, his eyes suddenly fell on the blonde’s legs. What had taken place hours earlier between Yuu and Akira came back to him. Biting his lip, he glanced to the face of the farmer, whose eyes were shut and then back to the legs; the question suddenly popping out of his mouth.

“So, what was it that happened to your leg exactly?”

Eyes snapping open, Akira lifted his head and looked down at the man. Grimacing, he laid back with a sigh, “I thought we already went over this? There ain’t no point in telling ya.”

Becoming annoyed by the other’s stubbornness, he huffed, “you also agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to talk about either, Akira.”

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he glared at the brunette. The other staring back at him defiantly, he sighed, “ya heard it all in the gym. What more do ya need me to say?”

“Well,” Taka hummed and then looked at his feet, “how bad was it?”

Expression becoming pained of the memory, Akira looked at his right leg. Reaching down and rubbing the top of his knee, he listed his injuries softly, “ACL tear, MCL tear, fractured tibia and a hip pointer.”

Wincing at the thought of the pain the blonde went through, the shorter swallowed, “what happened?”

“It was our chance at state champion and it all went to hell,” he growled. Shutting his eyes, he shook his head, “it was so fucking stupid. We had four minutes of the game left and our next play was going to put us up by fourteen points. Shiroyama fucking screwed us over.”

“He let you get hit,” the model quietly inputted.

“I got hit from both sides and the front,” the man muttered, playing with the tears in his worn out jeans. Swallowing audibly, he leaned back on a hand, “my leg got caught in a bad position and that was it. I was stuck in rehab for over a year. Because of my injury, I lost my chance at college football. I was too high of a risk.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” he apologized again. Taka felt bad for the other, because he seemed so nice and his old teammates idolized him; they spoke so highly of him.

“Ya ain’t gotta be sorry,” Akira smiled.

“Has anyone ever told you how modest you are?”

“No, ya the first,” the elder cocked a brow.

“I’m sure you were an amazing athlete,” Taka murmured shyly while keeping his eyes down. He then got the courage to gaze at the other, he smiled, “wish I could have had the chance to see you play. The guys made you sound like an amazing player.”

“I only threw a football,” the farmer said with a snort.

Rolling his eyes, Taka laughed, “once more, you’re being modest. Your old teammates didn’t think you did just that. In fact, they made you sound like the most-”

“No they didn’t,” Akira argued.

“Will you just shut up country boy,” the model snapped. Seeing the blonde do just that, he took a deep breath and let it go slowly, “can’t you just take a compliment? It’s not like it’s going to kill you to accept one little compliment.”

“Geez,” the man held up his hands with a small smirk, “alright, alright; sorry.”

Crawling towards the other, he plopped down and pulled his knees to his chest. He stared at the other expectantly, it making the other nervous, Taka laughed, “ain’tcha going to ask?”

“No, because if there’s one thing I’ve been taught-”

“Oh just ask, I’m not going to be offended or anything,” Taka cut the man off, “you country boy’s and your manners.”

“You’re so feisty,” he laughed. Reaching out and putting an arm around the lithe shoulders, he pulled the other into his side, “I’m not going to ask. There isn’t a point in asking and what could I possibly do with what you tell me about yourself?”

“Geez, you’re so stubborn,” the brunette stuck his tongue out.

That’s how it went for the rest of the night. They playfully argued back and forth, talked about anything and everything. It brought them closer and closer, but, it also meant their night together was coming to an end.

The rays of the sun barely peeked over the horizon, it casted the skies into shades of magnificent blues and soft gold. The birds in the distant woke, changing the tune of the chirping crickets to their own melodious tune of sing song tweets. It should have brought bright outlook to the day than before but, it didn’t.

Takanori was the first to wake, finding himself close to the chest of the blonde. Slowly sitting himself up, he stared down at the sleeping man. The deep, steady breaths of the man filled his ears. He eyes than drifted to something above the man.

Getting up from the spot after several minutes of just staring at the blonde, the model went towards the ladder, stopping and giving a quick look over his shoulder. Quietly, he descended the steps, going to the house to get cleaned up and grab his bag.

Going out onto the porch, he sat on the first step and waited. He waited for twenty minutes when the familiar rental car pulled up. Biting his lip, he stood and went towards it as Yuu stepped out of the vehicle. They stared at one another for a minute, before Taka finally went around to the passenger side and put his bag in the back.

“Understand that this doesn’t mean anything,” he firmly stated, seeing Yuu give a slight nod. He pressed his lips into a firm line, “I want you out of my apartment as soon as we get back.”

“Okay,” the man answered.

Swallowing, he gave one last look at the barn. It felt like it was going to be the first and last night of his life. With that final thought, he got into the car, buckled himself in and watched through the mirror as he was taken away.

Brows furrowing at the sound of a car door, Akira slowly opened his eyes. It was quiet for a moment before the sound of an engine revving finally reached his ears. Sitting up quickly, the only thing that he noticed was, he was alone.

It took his drowsy mind a few minutes before the sounds caught up to him. Getting to his feet quickly, he rushed to the door of the hayloft and barely caught the red tail lights of a black car going down the dirt road. He gave a quick glance at the crumpled blankets on the bales of alfalfa, an unreadable expression.

Pocketing his hands, Akira was unsure of how to feel in that moment. He stood in his spot for several minutes longer before he finally looked away from the makeshift bed and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. Everything comes to an end at some point.

He went towards the blankets; shaking them off and folding them slowly. Finishing, Akira went to reach for his hat only to realize it was gone. Looking over the side of the bale, thinking it had fallen, he didn’t spot it. Straightening, he looked around, maybe he had set it somewhere else, but, he still didn’t see.

“Where the fuck is my hat?” he muttered, scratching the top of his head.

~*~*~

One month later.

Putting his truck into park at the start of his driveway, Akira hopped out and went to his mailbox, another car honking at him as he went to check it. Giving his neighbor a wave, he took the several envelopes from the metal container, only to notice a small box at the back. Reaching in and pulling it out, his name and address was written on it, but, no return address.

Getting back into the cab, he ran a hand through his hair. Ever since his hat had gone missing, he hadn’t bothered finding another. It took too much time to break in a hat and that was his absolute favorite hat.

Pulling up outside his house, he sat in his truck and looked through his mail, tearing open the bills. Looking over the papers, his attention got snatched up by the harmless box. Finally, his curiosity won him over and he grabbed the box.

Tearing the tape off, he flipped the brown edges up. Brows came together in confusion of what was inside; it was a baseball cap. It was a much newer baseball cap identical to the hat that went missing.

Taking it out of the box, he caught sight of a paper at the bottom. “Okay, this isn’t weird at all.”

Unfolding the paper, he read the short letter. A smile quickly stretched on his lips and he gave a snort, “that little shit.”

‘ _Hey there Country Boy,_

_I hope you don’t mind that I took your smelly hat with me as a souvenir. I promise to take extra care of it for you, for when and if we meet again._

_I’m sorry I’m unable to tell you this in person, but, you were a kind and wonderful host. Thank you for taking me into your home. It was wonderful meeting you and getting to know you. You take care of yourself._

_Sincerely, Mister Shrimp with a God Complex_ ’

Shaking his head, he looked at the hat. Grabbing it and giving it a shake, he pushed his hair back and slipped it on. Chuckling, he looked at his reflection, “guess this’ll have to work until I get my favorite hat back.”


End file.
